<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team by Tsukiakari1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390968">Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203'>Tsukiakari1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, New Teen Titans, Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of SepTitans- Team</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bette Kane &amp; Donna Troy, Bette Kane &amp; Koriand'r, Koriand'r &amp; Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SepTitans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bette had missed this. She missed spending time with Donna and Kory. She had been friends with Donna since her teen years when Bette had been part of the Titans West. She had only met Kory in her early twenties. She was shaken out of her musings by Kory's laughter. </p><p>Donna said "What do you want to get for lunch?"</p><p>Bette suggested raiding the Tower's kitchen for food but Kory shot the idea down saying "We should get out of the Tower, maybe go to that new restaurant that opened last week?"</p><p>They agreed and headed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>